His Ruby of the Night
by Dragonesse1
Summary: Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, in a place she doesn't know. Rated M for sexual content. Don't like, don't read. GWLM. Explicit Sex, find more inside...
1. Meeting

This is my first attempt for a PWP.

**WARNING:** Explicit Sex, slight bondage...rape? No bloodplay (I don't like that)  


Don't like, DON'T READ!!!!!!!  


**Pairing; **Ginny W. / Lucius M.

Tell me if you want more!!! Do you want it to be more than just a oneshot?

Oh, by the way, I'm not writing to be grammatically perfect, just for fun. Feel free to review! I would like to know your opinion

* * *

**Chapter 1; the meeting**

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night, feeling slightly dizzy. The drugging spell that was cast upon her was slowly subsiding. She was lying in a warm comfortable bed, draped in satin sheets, hiding her nude body. This was wrong. She could not see a thing, she was blindfolded. Who kidnapped her? She tried to rise in a sitting position, but soon found that she was bonded to the bed, invisible cuffs keeping her prisoner. She could find good use to her wand right now, but surely, her kidnapper didn't give her any possibility to have it. She struggled, even if she knew the bonds would only get tighter, but she could not help herself, she was panicking.

As her strength slowly faded and her struggling stopped, she felt a warm hand, coming on her stomach and she could not repress a gasp from escaping her lips. She was just about to scream, when the hand came over her mouth.

"Shhhhhhh. Call down, my precious ruby of the night, you don't have to be afraid." A cold voice said into her ear. She thought she recognized it, but was so troubled and tired; she could not quite place it.

"P…please, don't hurt me. Don't…rape me…" She begged, her voice quivering with fear.

"Rape? Who's talking about rape?" He said, his voice even softer as he continued. "You wished to be here, with me, did you not?"

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Right you are sweetheart." He unfolded the cloth over her eyes, revealing himself. "I heard you moan at night, as you were touching yourself, and I came to take you."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked with somehow fear.

"I'm going to give you, what you sought all those night you spent masturbating."

His words actually sent shivers down her spine and she felt herself becoming wet from the intensity of his stare. Slowly, Lucius Malfoy made the satin slid from her naked frame, taking all of her in as he gazed upon her every curve. Only then, she noticed he was also naked. His cock was at least 8 inch long and it was thick, with dusted of white-blond hair upon its base.

"I am going to make love to you, my sweet Ginny. Do as I say, and there will be no more war between the Malfoys and Weasleys." On that, he kissed her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Lucius straddled her hips, his hands beginning to dance over her soft skin. He touched his neck, but barely, descending to her gorgeous full breasts, massaging them with his palms, until her nipples became hard and he heard her moan. Her delicious whimpers made him even harder, if possible. One of his hands wandered further south, as he kept teasing her left breast by licking and nibbling at the taunt peak. His fingers probed the red curls he found nestling between her slender legs and gently parted the folds, seeking for her hidden treasure. Her clit was throbbing for attention, needing to be touched and he complied with great pleasure. He stroked, pinched, and teased the small bundle of nerves, as he plunged a finger inside her soaking pussy. She was deliriously hot in there and he couldn't wait to finally plunge his rod in this pond of joy. But, since she was still virgin and it was confirmed when his fingers bumped into her barriers, he thought he would take his time, making sure she was wet enough.

Ginny's back arched under the wonderful massages his magic and skillful fingers were giving her. Not a few minutes before, she had been scared and now, all she wanted was for him to finally take the next step. He continued rolling his digits on her clitoris, making her moan even louder, when she felt the bond on her right hand give up. A second later, Lucius was taking her small hand, enveloping it about his throbbing penis.

"Touch me, my love." He smirked as she gasped. He was huge and proud of it. He kissed her, making her to move her hand up and down. "Yes, that's right. See how you're exciting me?"

They kept doing this for a moment, a little stroking, a little probing, until Lucius could bear no longer and decided to rebind her hand to the bedpost with the magic bond. He spread her legs further apart and kissed her neck and breasts, then her lips, as he placed the head of his cock between her vagina lips.

"Now love, I'm going to penetrate you. It will hurt, but only for a moment, then I promise you, the pain will fade into pleasure in no time." He pushed forward, meeting her maidenhood. "You're gonna love it!"

Before he thrust in, he parted her legs some more again, taking one of them around his hip, caressing it sensually then kissed her lips.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded, obviously trying to think about the pleasure to come

Without another warning, Lucius thrust quick and hard, until he was sheathed completely inside her tight body. He stilled, brushing the single tear that was rolling down Ginny's white cheek. When her muscles began to relax, he moved backward then inside again.

"Are you all right, my beauty?"

She nodded timidly and he continued where he left. His movements were smooth and slow, in and out in and out, very gently, passing his hands all over her, felling her shivering with delight as the pleasure was taking the place of all discomfort.

"You feel so good Gin, so warm. You're delicious sweetheart." He gasped as he rocked back and forth

"Please…" She moaned

"Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head no.

"Then what?" He asked, keeping his pace as he gazed down upon her now flushed cheeks

"I want…I want you to go faster…" She mumbled, slightly embarrassed

Lucius smirked, liking her even more than he secretly had for years. "As you wish." He said, speeding his pace only slightly, going faster but not yet harder. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Ginny's breathing increased as he sped up and hit her g-spot with each stokes. The bonds on her hands disappeared with only one word from the wizard rocking above and inside her and they immediately found their way to his backside, grasping his bottom cheeks firmly, driving him deeper inside of her and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Harder. Fuck me harder!" She hissed, her eyes tightly shut

Lucius dug his nails in her thighs as he pulled them against his. He was approaching his release and harder he went. Ginny was closed too and it was only a matter of stimulation that kept her from coming right away, so he slipped his hand between their sweaty bodies, quickly finding her clit and rubbed her hard and fast, following the frantic rhythm of his cock burying itself into her pussy.

He fucked her as hard as he could until she grasped his penis within her vaginal walls as she came with cry he feared would wake the entire castle. He kept rocking in and out until he too came, his semen finding nest into her womb in thick spurts.

"You are mine, Ginevra Weasley, forever."


	2. Sexual Education

This is my first attempt for a PWP.

**WARNING:** Explicit Sex, use of toys (mmm toys)  


Don't like, DON'T READ!!!!!!!  


**Pairing; **Ginny W. / Lucius M.

Tell me if you want more!!! And reviews would be very appreciated. It was suppose to be only a oneshot, but I have fun writing this. _But I wont continue unless you ask me to..._

Oh, by the way, I'm not writing to be grammatically perfect, just for fun. Feel free to review! I would like to know your opinion

I do no own Harry Potter's characters, only this plot!

* * *

**Chapter 2; Sexual Education  
**

"You are mine, Ginevra Weasley, forever." Lucius said with a smirk.

Ginny felt slightly dizzy for a split second and then she remembered having read a book Hermione had given her about sex in the wizardry world. If a wizard wish you to be his slave, he takes your virginity in a sexual ritual and the dizziness was not caused by the realization of this, but by the bounding of the spell. Those were not things you learned in school and you cannot be protected against it unless your parents places protection charms on you and it was obvious that Molly nor Arthur had done it with her.

Lucius rose and put his breeches on.

"So I'm your slave now?" She asked as tear made their way down her cheeks.

Lucius turned to her. "Yes you are, love, but you don't have to be afraid, I've always been good to my sexual slaves. I won't hurt you, unless you force me to. You are not to deny me, ever."

"Or what?"

"There's a few spells that can be use to make you change your mind and I'm sure you don't want to experience them." He answered seriously, putting on a shirt. "Take some rest; I will come back in two hours. There's food for you on the table by the door."

Ginny waited until he was gone to come out of bed. She draped one of the bed sheets around her naked body and went to the table where a plate of fruits was waiting for her along with some pumpkin juice. She ate, almost hoping that it was poisoned, but no, Lucius Malfoy had made her his slave, he would not get rid of her like this. He was surely laughing his lungs out now that he had made a Weasley a mere sex-slave.

Those two hours passed very quickly and soon the light began to dim. Ginny heard footsteps coming from the corridor beyond the door and it finally opened. She stood still, in the middle of the room; Lucius was looking at her with obvious lust and desire. She felt filthy under his gaze. She was his whore and it disgusted her beyond belief.

"Afraid of me, my little ruby?" He asked playfully.

"Should I?" She retorted defiantly, making him smirk. He liked her fiery personality.

"Maybe" was his simple answer. "Now lie down, I don't have all day."

Ginevra was shaking from head to toe but in some awkward way, she couldn't tell if it was from fear or from equal desire. She was scared, but she wanted to be fuck so hard it was almost unbearable. It was probably because of the enslavement spell. Slowly, she sat on the bed and Lucius came beside her.

"On all fours." He said huskily in her ear. Ginny's eyes went wide. "I want to fuck you doggystyle sweetheart. You're not ready to be fucked anal just yet. I'm making your sexual education here, so obey."

Ginny did as she was told, holding herself up on her hands and knees, shaking with apprehension. Lucius began to caress her butt cheeks, liking how soft she felt. She turned her head to him and noticed he was already naked. She caught sight of his manhood; it was fully erect and twitching with excitement. She began to feel wet between her legs and it seemed that the blond wizard noticed it as well. His skillful fingers found their way to her neither lips, caressing the folds until he found her clit, making Ginny gasp with delight. He massaged her tiny joy bud as he positioned himself at her opening. Her eyes were closed and her back was arched.

Lucius smirk with triumph. The charm was working just as he expected. She would desire him for the rest of her life. It was perfect and so much funnier than with Narcissa. His dear wife had her slaves too any way. They were an opened couple. They were doing pretty much all they wanted, they were no barriers like fidelity.

Ginny licked her lips as her master continued to play his magic with his fingers and soon, she felt her climax hit but not before he penetrated her. Lucius pushed in, loving the feel of her around his aching erection. She was a delight. Tight, warm, perfect. He pulled out then waited. Ginny whimpered at the loss, just as Lucius thought she would, or expected that she would and he pushed in again, this time harder. He held her hips firmly, pounding into her roughly, groaning and moaning.

Ginny never thought pain and pleasure could coexist but it did. And surprisingly, she wanted more. And she voiced her wish, making Lucius to chuckle behind her. The wizard took hold of his wand (no pun intended) and summoned an egg-vibe. He started it and began to tease Ginevra's anus with the little vibrating object. She shrieked at the weird feeling but it felt good. This was until he began to push it in. It was a real shock when that thing entered her butt hole but once it was inside, it felt incredible.

"YES." She cried out. "More!"

Lucius pounded faster and harder into her tight entrance and increased the vibe's vibrations. For him too it felt incredible. He could feel the vibrations through the thin membrane and it brought him to climax faster than he ever had before. When he was about to come, he pulled out and turned Ginny onto her back. He stroked himself roughly, as Ginny began to climax because of the vibe that still was in her ass. Lucius finally ejaculated all over the redhead under him, loving to see his seed covering the young Weasley. What a humiliation it would be for Arthur when he learns that his precious little girl was Lucius Malfoy's sex-slave.


End file.
